


Gabriel/Reader Drabble Collection

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: A collection of drabbles requested from my tumblr.Fluff, angst, romance... There's pretty much everything. Warnings at the beginning of each drabble.





	1. Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drunk reader, kinda sad

“Seriously, you have to rest,” he insisted yet again, while you rolled around the bed, like a child. “Stop moving so damn much, stay still.”

He’d been trying to put you down to bed for at least fifteen minutes. Gabriel was doing his best to catch your feet, and remove your shoes, but your drunk-self wanted to keep on partying.

“C’mooooooooon, Gabe. Let’s go back to the bar!” You begged, slightly slurring your speech. “The night’s young!”

“No, sugar,” his response was flat. “It’s almost 2 a.m. And, even if it wasn’t, I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed back at that bar anymore.”  

In a desperate movement, he kneeled down on the bed, between your legs. A small victorious smirk pulled his lips, for he’d finally caught both your legs at his side, allowing him to take your shoes off.  

“Aight’ then,” you pouted, finally giving up and resting down on the bed. Your body was already too tired to keep on squirming, and you were done trying to ignore it. “Only ‘cause you asked so nicely.” 

A soft laugh left his chest, and he stayed in that same position, tenderly rubbing your thighs. The archangel bit his lower lip, as he watched your pout turning into a sleepy smile.

“What’re ya staring at, creeper?” You asked, tilting your head slightly to the side, your arms up, playing with your hair.  

“ **Sorry. You’re just…really adorable**.” He confessed, pretty sure you weren’t going to remember that.  

One of your brows raised at him, your cheeks turning redder than they already were. Using one of your elbows as leverage, you sat up a bit, and clenched onto his shirt, to pull him back down with you.  

“Stay,” you ordered, strongly clinging onto him.

Gabriel didn’t answered. He simply smiled at himself, placed a kiss atop of your head, and hugged you tightly against his body. He felt your body relaxing as you fell asleep, silently wishing you weren’t as drunk.  

Silently wishing you actually loved him as much as he loved you.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol consumption, teasing, language

The bunker was filled with loud music, while you and Gabriel did a line of shots, trying to see who would take them down quicker. The archangel won, yet again, only by a matter of seconds.  

“Cheater!” You mumbled, pointing at one of his glasses. “That one’s half full, still.”

Gabriel pushed the glass with a hard shove, spilling the rest of the liquor on the table. “No, it isn’t,” he smirked, seemingly pleased with himself.

 _You little shit_ , you thought, not wanting to start a fight.

The archangel, however, raised a brow. Apparently, he’d caught that. “Got anything to say, sugar?”

“Nope!” You quickly responded, throwing him the widest smile you could. It wasn’t hard, giving how drunk you were already.

He snorted, leaning back against his seat. “What do you wanna do now, then?”

You twitched your nose, as you gave it a thought. In all honesty, you were already bored of drinking so much. It was always fun to spend time with Gabriel, but a part of you missed hunting. Something that had no solution at the moment, since Dean had benched you after an incident the last time you were on a case.

“You know…“ Gabriel interrupted your thoughts, which he was listening loud and clear. "If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

He wiggled his brows at you, sending a heat wave throughout your whole body. The engines in your brain stopped working, as you tried your hardest to not have any kind of sexual thought that he could read. The archangel cackled loudly, leaning dangerously close to you.

"I was thinking ‘bout snapping us over to somewhere around the world.  _But_ , I like your idea _so much better_ ,” he purred close to your face.

You could smell the liquor in his breath, mixed with that sugary, sweet scent that was so characteristic of him. It was bewitching, you couldn’t deal with it. Your body leaned towards him, completely magnetized by his whole being.

“Uh-uh, not like this,” he stated, moving away from you. “If you still feel like that when you’re sober, we can work something out.” Gabriel winked at you, placing a quick, chaste kiss on your lips, and standing up to walk away.  

“Wait – what… You fuckin’ tease!” You whined, quickly following behind.


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, minor language

The loud sound of your door slamming open woke you up instantly. Your eyes snapped open, as you sat up on your bed with a quick movement. If it wasn’t for the fact you immediately recognized the figure bursting into your room, you wouldn’t have laid down back in bed, covering yourself completely with the covers.

“Good morning, little rabbit!” Gabriel greeted cheerfully, jumping onto your bed. “ _C'mon_ , get up!” He insisted, shaking you not-so-delicately.  

“Gabriel, no. Go away!” You barked, wanting to stay in bed for the rest of the day. “Let me sleep!”

Miraculously, he stopped, which surprised you so much to the extent of uncovering your head to see what he was up to. The archangel was now at the edge of your bed, ready to pull your feet. Without a second thought, you raised your hands up to the bed frame, holding onto it for your dear life.

“Get uuuuuuuuuup!!” He grunted, trying to literally drag you out of bed. “I did not busted my  _angelic, perfectly toned, pretty_ ass, planning up stuff for _your_ birthday, so  _you_ choose to stay in bed the whole morning instead!”  

Something clicked oddly on the back of your head, causing you to let go of the frame. Gabriel was pulling so hard, his force caused you to slip out of bed, shoving you directly on top of him. You straddled his lap, forcing him to stay still beneath you.

“You…  _what?_  My what?” You asked dumbfoundedly.

The archangel raised a brow at you, hesitating to respond, “Your… birthday, sugar.”

Realization dawned upon you, as you realized:  _it was_  your birthday… and you’d completely forgotten about it.  

“I’ve been bothering the Winchester dorks for the past two weeks, coming up with stuff to do for you today. Dean-o’s making your favorite hot cakes right now,” he explained, confusion painting his features. “Today’s your day, sweetheart.”  

The smirk he gave you filled your stomach with butterflies, causing a wave of bravado to overcome your senses. “If I kissed you…  _right now_ , what would you do?” You asked, gripping onto his collar shirt nervously.

“Wh- _what._.. we- well… I-I guess,” he stuttered. By Chuck, _Gabriel stuttered._  “It… that’s what the birthday girl wants, I suppos-”

His ramble was interrupted by you finally pressing your lips against his. The kiss you shared began soft and shy, but passion quickly made its way in, as the both of you began to deepen it.

“Your… your breakfast,” the archangel mumbled, once you separated. His eyes were still shut, his hot, ragged breath against your lips.

“Breakfast can wait,” you assured, pulling him up from the floor. Shutting the door, as you pushed him to your bed.

It was going to be a _perfect_ birthday.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: near death experience

The impala roamed through the road, swaying dangerously thanks to the falling rain. Dean never struggled to drive it smoothly, but there was an urgency that didn’t allowed him to focus entirely on the road.  

Your painful cries and sobs were loud, and disturbing. Even more when you tried your best to choke them back. The green-eyed Winchester turned back, finding your face deformed with despair, your clothes and skin, stained with blood.

Sam was right there with you, pressing on the wound in your stomach as well as he could, not really knowing what else to do. You were losing blood at an alarming rate, still no sign of Castiel, nor Gabriel.  

It’d been a hunt gone wrong. A small group of witches knew you were coming, and they’d cast a spell to smite both celestial beings away. Apparently, the spell blocked any type of angelic mojo for a large radius… which you still hadn’t figured where it ended.  

“Stay with us, killer. Please!” Dean begged, his panicked eyes noticing how you were drifting away.

The younger Winchester called your name desperately, shaking you as delicately as he could. “We’re almost there, stay awake!” He didn’t exactly knew what he meant with the first part of his sentence, _almost there_  where?

“Cas, Gabriel! ANY OF YOU!” The blonde yelled, not knowing what else to do, but pray.

A flutter of wings caught your attention, it was barely audible. You could feel the life slipping out of you. Specks of golden lighting shined amongst the darkness, you knew it was him.

“Gabriel,” you managed to mutter with the rest of your strength. “I just want to let you know that I love you…. A lot. Never forget that,” was the last thing you were able to mumble, before darkness completely swallowed you.  

A sharp intake of cold air filled your lungs, making you cough violently. The pain you felt a moment ago was gone, you opened your eyes to find yourself back at the bunker, laying on your bed.

“Oh, dear life….” A certain archangel’s voice caught your attention. “You’re back,” he breathed, his shoulders dropping as he kneeled next to your bed.  

Whiskey colored orbs met your eyes, allowing you to notice how red and dark they were; Gabriel had been crying… a lot.

“What happened?” You asked, trying to gather your thoughts.

“You were attacked, sugar. Real bad,” he explained, taking your hand on his. “Then you confessed your undying love to me,” the archangel added, a cocky smile pulling his lips.

The frown you gave him didn’t match your deep, crimson blush. “ _Shut up_ ,” you muttered, turning to cover your face with your pillows.


	5. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Human!Gabriel

At first he was sad he lost his grace, hence why he started to let his beard grow, not caring anymore about how he looked.

To add more pain to the injury, one day, he begins to realize his vessel has a slight problem.

“Gabriel, look this bullshit,” you showed him your phone, as he sat across the table in the war room, just in front from you.

He took a moment to react, a confusion evident in his features. It wasn’t until he squinted a bit, that the blurry mess in the little screen began to make sense.

An awkward chuckle was his only response, as he tried to pretend he was able to read what you showed him. Which, of  _course_ didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Are you okay?” You asked, your brows furrowing in concern.

“Wha- me?” He tried to play dumb, something he only did when trying to avoid answering serious questions.

“No, my neighboor from Virginia,” you sassed. “Yes,  _you,_ stupid.”

“Don’t call me stupid, stupid.”

“Gabriel,” your tone became serious and snappy.

He sighed heavily, and his shoulders fell as he tried to find the adecuate words to explain himself.

“I think this stupid dude might be a bit blind,” he said, pointing a finger at himself.

* * *

A couple drives to the city, complicated optometrists visits, and three aditional days of waiting, you finally received the call to pick up Gabriel’s new eyeglasses.

“I’m not wearing those, I’ll look like a dork,” he whined, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You picked them, Gabriel. Plus, I don’t think you could look more of a dork than you already do.” You rolled your eyes at him, already tired of begging him to put the damn things on for half an hour.

“Well, because you forced me to!”

You huffed in frustration, and finally decided to jump on top of him as he sat in the couch. Straddling his lap was enough to distract him in order to place the glasses on his face.

“What the hell,  _Y/N!”_ Gabriel yelled, a hot blush adorning his cheeks.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the graduated glasses, causing him to blink repeatedly for a moment.

“Hey, I can see!” He said cheerfully, smiling like he hadn’t in a while.

“Told you,” you said triumphally.

He observed you from head to toe in silence, sending a small shiver down your spine.

“You know, you look even more beautiful with these things.” The graceless archangel tapped the side of his new accessory for emphasis.

A half smirk pulled your lips, and a pink color warmed up your face. “You don’t look too bad yourself with them,” you finally replied, after remaining in silence for a couple of seconds.

Gabriel’s smile was subtle, and warm. His eyes squinted ever so slightly, and he reached to brush a couple of rebel hair strands away from your face.

“Thanks, sugar…”


	6. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gabriel's flirting

You laid your head on the armrest of the couch, silently watching a chick flick that happened to be on while channel surfing. The sound of fluttering wings moved your attention from the television, to the figure now seated at the opposite end of the same couch.  

“ **Car sex looks so much easier in the movies** , you know.” Gabriel pointed out, as he watched how the main couple in the movie enjoyed themselves  _oh, so much._

“How do you know?” You asked.

“Been there, done that,” he simply answered. “Plus, I can tell  _just_  by looking at the car in which the act is made. For example, Dean’s? Complete and utter nightmare,” the archangel assured.

“Again, how the hell do  _you_  know?” The smirk that pulled his lips causing your to immediately regret your question.

Gabriel slid across the couch, closer to you. He put an arm around your shoulders, and placed his lips dangerously close to your ear.  

“Glad you asked, since I happen to know exactly where Dean left his keys. Care to join me, and test my hypothesis?” The sound of his sultry voice caused you to tremble ever so slightly.  

You swallowed hard, contemplating his proposal for a second before responding. “If I prove you wrong, what’s in it for me?”  

His eyebrows shoot so far up his forehead they almost stuck there, his jaw fell in surprise as well. Soon enough, a devious grin formed on his soft lips. “Besides several orgasms, whatever the hell you want that’s within my reach to get for you,” he offered.

The amber of his eyes darkened with lust, while sparkling with excitement. You felt yourself relaxing under his arm, allowing your hand to travel from his knee up to his crotch.

“I’m in.”


	7. Truth Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

“That’s so fucking stupid,” you whined.

As soon as the words left your mouth, you immediately put a hand over it, in an attempt to shut you up.  

“Do you have a better plan?” Dean questioned, visibly upset.

“No, but yours is just really stupid.” This time, you shut your eyes in frustration, silently berating yourself.

The reason behind your sudden outbursts were due to a spell that had been cast upon you, which forced you to be brutally honest. Even if you really didn’t mean it, if it crossed your mind, you would blurt it out.

“Don’t listen to her, Dean. Let’s just go,” Sam chimed in before his brother decided to pick up a useless fight.

The blonde stood from his seat in the cheap motel room, and immediately started to gather his witch-killing bullets. Hopefully, killing the one that cursed you would be enough to make you stop talking.

“You should let me go, you always fuck up and end up almost dying. Then by some miracle everything goes alright, it’s a cheap tv-show cliché with you two.” You snarked, almost surprising yourself by what was coming out of your lips.

Dean’s nostrils flared in anger, trying his best to ignore you. You silently wondered how longer he could handle this, lowkey enjoying his reactions, for you knew there won’t be consequence.  

“You, stay with her.” He ordered to the honeycomb-haired archangel in the room, who had been awfully quiet, as he admired how riled up the oldest Winchester was already.

He slammed the door shut behind him as they left, making you slightly jump in response. A part of you wanted to laugh, but the other felt genuinely bad for it.

“He’s such a sissy,” you told the archangel in the other side of the room, finally make him burst out laughing at your attitude.

“You’re killing me, it’s like looking at an awfully honest, drunk, 5-year-old,” Gabriel did his best to summarize your current state. “I’ve never seen Dean so angry. Not even when I killed him a hundred Tuesdays in a row.”

“That was a real dick move, Gabriel. It’s not funny.” He was slightly taken aback by your sudden change of demeanor, but decided it was better to avoid any serious subject, to avoid your embarrassment once it was all over.

“Well, what do you want to do while they do their stuff?” He asked in a soft tone, hoping to avoid the type of quarrel you were having with Dean a mere minutes ago.

You sniffed and crunched your nose, taking a second to think about your answer. “Honestly, I just want someone to kiss me and tell me I’m pretty.” You sighed defeatedly, slightly pouting at him.

His brows raised in response. For a moment, Gabriel felt like laughing, but then he remembered that was something you actually wanted, making him feel a bit upset. “You  _are_  pretty, sweetheart.” He assured in a serious voice, “and, I don’t think you’d like me to help you with the kissing part, though.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve wanted since I met you.” Your face turned a deep shade of red as soon as you were done speaking, once the realization of what you had said dawned upon you. “If you laugh, I’m gonna punch you in the dick,” you threatened.  

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling his heart beating at a thousand miles per second. He stood and walked the distance between you, his eyes always staring into yours. With a delicate movement, he removed a strand of hair from your flushed face.  

“I won’t,” he whispered close to you, as he leaned in for a kiss.


	8. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: overthinking

There was nothing in your mind, but Gabriel.

That was simply the way it’d been lately. Even if you tried your best to focus your whole attention in something else, it would always find his way back to him.

Everything was a joke to the archangel. Whenever he was not playing a prank on either Sam or Dean, he was making fun of serious things in every way possible. The one moment you wished to be alone, he would pop up and start bothering you.

Something inside you was convinced, Gabriel was actually a cat. If no one was paying attention to him, he would start messing stuff up to have you at least look his way. The moment you felt like talking to him, he was always gone.

It was infuriating, to be thinking so much about him. Given he was annoying, obnoxious, loud, and downright… the most amazing person you’d ever met.  

Gabriel had sacrificed himself to save both the Winchesters and you, from his own brother, Lucifer. When he came back, he’d done nothing but tag along during your hunts, keeping you safe.

The fact that he chose to take care of you, considering he could be anywhere he wanted instead, made you feel slightly special.

He always seemed to know when you were sad, and was the only one that could cheer you up with something as simple as his stupid one-liners. The memories of all the things you’d experienced with him were the most precious you had.  

A familiar sound of fluttering wings caught your attention, making you turn to the person you knew was already in the kitchen with you.

He remained silent as he walked towards your pantry, and began to look around for something. As you stared at his energetic figure moving around, you tried to brush all those thoughts off, immediately feeling silly for them.  

The was no way in hell you were special to someone as great as him.  

Suddenly, he turned on his heels with a rapid movement, and stared at you with a frown in his face. You shifted awkwardly on your seat, wondering what you’d done wrong. He walked long steps from the pantry to where you were seated.

You didn’t know whether to talk or leave. Maybe, this was one of his jokes. Maybe, he was bored of being so much around you.

Maybe–  

His lips crashed into yours, immediately causing you to melt against him. He grabbed you by the waist and placed a hand on your neck, deepening the kiss as much as you allowed him to.

After what seemed like hours, he finally let you pull away from him, to take some air.

“What… what was that?” You stuttered nervously.

“I kissed you to shut you up.”  He quickly answered.

“I wasn’t talking.” He was still close to you, your noses almost touching as you whispered everything you said.

He trailed all the way from your neck to the side of your head with the tip of his finger, slightly tapping it once it was there. “You were being noisy.”

Your face glowed up with embarrassment, for you had completely forgotten it came easy for him to read your mind. You began to wonder just how much he’d heard, and what he would think of you if he had been listening to every single thought that crossed your mind about him.

A soft cackle left his chest, and he slightly rolled his eyes at you. “I’m gonna keep kissing you up if you don’t shut up,” he warned, placing a soft peck on your lips.

That was, hands down, the best threat you had ever received.  

Gabriel smirked immediately, letting you know he’d heard that thought as well. “Don’t say I didn’t warned you, then.”


	9. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexy times (no smut)

Gabriel pushed you against the wall yet again, and began to kiss and nib your skin and chest hungrily. There was no way you would make it to the bedroom if he kept interrupting your walk there. Not that you minded, since there was nothing you liked more than the feeling of his lips and tongue against your skin.  

“Ga-Gabe… We’re just – my room is right there,” you managed to articulate in a breathless whisper.  

His lips and hands were already doing wonders to you, making you question whether he was using some of his mojo to make him particularly good at this or not.  

“But I want you now,” he muttered somewhere between your breasts, sending a shiver through you almost immediately.  

“But – but my bed is there, it’s comfy,” you tried your best to convince him, allowing one of your hands to slither its way to his hair, and pull it slightly.  

Gabriel moaned at your action, and his eyes opened to meet yours. The pure amber stared into you, darkening with lust. “I only want you, bed or no bed,” he purred.

His words weakened your knees in an instant. If it wasn’t for the tight grip in your waist, you would’ve probably fallen right there. With a smooth movement, Gabriel put an arm behind your legs and carried you princess style.  

“But if my girl wants it in a bed, in a bed it shall be.” He kissed the tip of your nose, as he finally made his way to your room.  


	10. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, platonic relationship

“Gabriel!”  

The heart wrenching way you screamed his name sent a violent shiver down his spine. In less than a second, the archangel appeared in your room, both scared and ready to smite whatever was putting you in danger.

From a moment to the other, his fear transformed into confusion, when finding you standing in front of him completely unharmed. There was a smile on your face even, and something behind your back.  

“What the-” he barely managed to say, as you pulled a lighter and lit it, letting it fall to the floor right after.

The fire formed a ring around him, his amber eyes turned to you in amusement. Your lips curled up into a smile, a mocking one, exactly.  

“What the hell is this?” He asked annoyingly, trying his best to appear unfazed.

“Remember I was going to get back at you for that stupid shit you pulled on me the other day? This is it,” you explained calmly, rocking on your heels like a child.

“So, you’re holding me inside holy fire until I get bored to death?”  

“Not exactly,” as you answered, you approached the desk at the corner of your room.  

You took the chair and something from the table. After setting the chair in front of him, he was able to see you were holding a large piece of chocolate cheese cake in your other hand.

“(Y/N), don’t you fucking dare. I’m warning you,” he spat, already knowing what you had in mind.

“Listen, if you’re waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat, ‘cause it’s gonna be a really long time… Oh right, you can’t really do anything right now.” You laughed at him, digging in for a piece of the dessert in your hand.

“You witty little, bitch. You’re gonna pay for this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You wiggled your fingers at him to make him shut up, ignoring his tantrum as you proceeded to eat the cheesecake in front of him.


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: whining

The voices coming from the tv were the only sound in the bunker, that until three of the people in it finally snapped.

“I’m bored,” Dean muttered.

“Do we really have to keep watching this?” Sam questioned.

“ **I actually want to shove a fork in my eye**.”

“That wouldn’t do anything to you,” you noted to the archangel.

“It would blind me,” he retorted almost immediately.

“You would heal. Plus, you have two eyes, what about the other one?” Your question caused him to turn to you with an annoyed glare.

“How long would it take to heal?” The youngest Winchester asked curiously, “it sounds like a good idea.”

“Guys.” Castiel’s upset voice interrupted your hypothetical conversation, his eyes still glued to the screen. “You said it was my turn, please respect my choice as I have with yours.”

His blue puppy eyes caused you to grunt in response, and turn your attention back on the tv instead of your conversation with Gabriel and Sam.  

Each Friday, if allowed, the five of you would gather and watch a movie together. Considering how messed up had things been lately, those comfy afternoons with the boys were the most precious thing you had.  

That day, happened to be Castiel’s turn to pick what to watch, which all of you almost immediately regretted when he pulled out the longest, most boring documentary on bees he could find.  

You were sat at the edge of the couch, Gabriel seated next to you. That wouldn’t allow you to focus in anything at all, for there was nothing else in your mind than the need of snuggling closer to him.

“So, how long would it take to heal?” You whispered your question to Gabriel, causing him to muffle a chuckle almost immediately.  

“Sugar, watch the thing,” he simply answered.

“But, I’m bored,” you whined, loud enough to Castiel to turn, and stare at you accusingly.

Gabriel suddenly moved his arm behind you, and pulled you closer to him with a strong hug. “Shhh,” he whispered dangerously closer to you, seemingly enjoying the look in your flushed face. “Movie.” He added, placing a soft peck on your rosy cheek.

Suddenly, the movie didn’t seem so boring anymore.  


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fighting, angst

The throbbing pain you felt in your head wouldn’t allow you to think straight, and you knew it wouldn’t leave until  _he_  did.  

You had been going at it for hours, fighting, screaming, staring at each other in silence. Gabriel didn’t seem to understand anything, which was one of the main reasons you had broken up with him a couple years ago.  

“You drive me insane,” he spat bitterly, hovered over you, both his hands on the armrests of the chair where you sat.

His amber eyes stared into you with anger, so close, his heavy breathing was hitting you in the face. “If I do then why the fuck are you still here?” You questioned in a low voice, trying to not falter at his furious stance.

“Because I need to know why are you such an asshole with me. I thought we were on good terms when this ended,  _you_  broke up with me.” His voice cracked, forcing him to lower his face, and close his eyes as he gathered composure once more. “You don’t get to push me away like this after I do everything I can to keep you safe in your hunts with the fucking Winchesters,” he muttered, taking a deep breath in. “Not after you broke my heart.”

Tears began to blurry your vision almost instantly, but you did your best to choke them back. No more crying in front of him, never again.  

“Nobody’s asking you to,” you finally retorted, looking away from him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, (Y/N)!” Gabriel took a step back, harshly rubbing his eyes in an exasperated manner. A sharp, heavy breath left his chest, while he placed his hands on his hips and kept on staring at you. “You know what, you’re right.”

His words caused you to snap your eyes back at him, and you looked at him dumbfoundedly, waiting on him to continue talking.  

“Nobody is asking me to take care of you, to save you. Even when you’re being a shithead with me.” His voice was now low, and calmer. “But I will keep on doing it, whether you want it or not. I will go down swinging saving your life, if I have to,” Gabriel stated, sending a cold shiver down your spine.

“I don’t want you near me, Gabriel!” You immediately yelled back, “I don’t want to see your face, I don’t want to hear your voice, I don’t –” your voice cracked, not allowing you to keep speaking. “I don’t want to feel you close.” The last words left your lips in a whimper, tears finally making their way down to your cheeks.  

He stared in place frozen, confused, worried. His features softened as he watched you cry, and break down in front of him. Gabriel took a couple of steps towards you, but quickly stopped once watching you move away. It was then that it all made sense to him, realization coming down on him like waves of cold water.

“ **You still love me.** ” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, one that made you cry even harder.

You fell back down on the chair once more, and you placed both hands on your face shamefully. Not even 5 minutes ago you had promised yourself not to cry anymore, but there you were, sobbing like you never had before.  

Silence reigned the room, making you assume he had left. A weight was off your shoulders, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. The reasoning on your head the night you broke up with him was now strange, and senseless.  

If you still loved him, why did you let him go?

Then again, the constant fear and threat of losing him always scared you. Something inside you said a human and an archangel could never be truly happy together.

His warm touch startled you, making you turn your face up to him. He was placing his arms around you, and kneeling as he pulled you in for a hug. His gesture was both comforting and cathartic, feeling how he warmed you up, and buried his head on the crook of your neck.

The skin on your neck felt warmer, and damp. It was only when you saw his body trembling, and heard his shaken respirations, that you realized he was crying with you.  

“I love you,” he whispered against your skin, pressing you against him even stronger.


	13. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fighting

You slammed the door of the motel room with a strong shove, somehow wishing that would be enough to keep him outside. It didn’t work, of course, he was already inside waiting for you.

“Leave, Gabriel.” You ordered, taking your jacket off and kicking your shoes away.

 **“Can’t we talk about this?”** He sighed as his head fell down to the floor. He wanted to come closer, touch you, but decided on giving you your space instead.

To say you were upset was an understatement, and he knew. Which was why he was trying his best not to act his usual playful self, and try to fix things instead of letting it go worse, as he often did.  

“We have nothing to talk about.” Every word left your mouth full of bitterness and hostility, but he wouldn’t give up.

“I don’t understand why are you so upset!”

“ _Of course_ you don’t!” You snapped, finally yelling at him. “Because you were too busy flirting on that stupid, slutty waitress at the bar to notice.”

A wave of regret came over you after speaking, while a huge shit eating grin began to pull Gabriel’s lips. “Are you-”  

 **“I’m not jealous!”** You spat, throwing one of your socks directly on his face.

A moment later, Gabriel ran to tackle you down in the bed, laughing and teasing about your jealousy. But as much as he tried, he couldn’t get you to admit it at least once.

Surely there would be another chance.


	14. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, comfort

You sneaked out of your room as silently as possible, looking around hoping neither Sam or Dean happened to be up.  

A quick peek towards their rooms was enough to confirm they were asleep, much to your relief. Calmer, you made your way to a certain someone’s room, and entered without even knocking. His eyes immediately raised from the book on his hands to you. 

It was always easy to forget celestial beings didn’t slept. Plus, you couldn’t believe he was capable of sitting down in his room, and let you and the Winchesters sleep every night.  

Without a word, you climbed on top of his bed, and cuddled right next to him. He quickly moved the book aside, and wrapped his arms around you.

“ **Another sleepless night, huh?** ” he asked, rubbing your back soothingly.

Silence was your answer, still too disturbed to articulate anything without your voice cracking. Gabriel rested his chin on top of your head, feeling you melt under his touch. 

A comfortable silence took over the moment, and you closed your eyes to focus on the sound of his beating heart. It always was so rhythmic, and almost cheerful; your favorite lullaby to fall asleep to. 

“I’m sorry I always come here and bother you at night… I know there’s things out there that are actually worth of your time.” You whispered, realizing Gabriel only began to stay at the bunk every night, after you confessing he was the only one that could take your mind away from all the nightmares.

“Shh, stop that.” He raised his voice ever so slightly, “ **you’re worth every second of my time.** ” 

You could feel your lips forming a smile, and his warmth and touch drifting you into sleep.


	15. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drunk Dean

The cold of the night cooled your cheek through the glass of the Impala’s window, while gentle raindrops tapped against it. You closed your eyes, as you focused on not throwing up.

It’d been a crazy night in the bar, and now you were making your way back to the motel. Which was why Sam was driving, you were in the passenger’s seat, and Dean was crammed between Gabriel and Castiel in the back seat.

Despite the radio being off,  _someone_ kept on singing the tunes you’d heard at the bar.

“Shoulda stay, or shoulda gooo… dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun….” Dean sang completely off key, for the fifth time since you left the bar. “Darlin’ you have got to lemme know,” he dragged his syllables, and squirmed between the angel and archangel.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel groaned, trying to keep him still.

“ **Don’t make me tape your mouth shut** ,” Gabriel warned, earning a drunk giggle from you.

His golden eyes found yours in the reflection of the rearview mirror, and you stared at each other for a long second. But then you quickly looked away, when feeling a hot blush creeping on your cheeks.

You might’ve been drunk, but not enough to forget the steamy, deep kiss you’d shared with him at the bar when no one was looking.

Pressing your face against the window once more, you silently hoped there’d be a chance to talk about it. Preferably after a good night sleep, breakfast, and some coffee.


	16. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

You stood at the door with your hands on your sides, squinting your eyes in an attempt to look at him better in the darkness. Pressing your lips into a thin line, you tilted your head to the side and raised your brows, silently demanding an explanation, and wondering how the hell you were managing to remain so composed.

Gabriel stood frozen in the middle of your room, swallowing a knot that was forming in his throat. Thousands of years of knowledge and experiences could’ve never prepared him for you actually catching him in the act.

“Listen, sugar-” an arched brow made him flinch, and regret calling you by that pet name- “(Y/N),  **I know I shouldn’t be here, but** -”

“ _Shouldn’t_ be here?” You finally snapped, raising your voice so loud he actually walked towards you while shushing you up. “No, don’t you fucking sush me, Gabriel. You were dead!”

“Sweetheart come on, stop screaming.” He begged in a loud whisper, grabbing you by the arms to calm you down.

“Don’t touch me,” you slapped him away, not stopping the attack once his hands were away from you. “It’s been years, asshole. Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Enough!” With a snap of his fingers you were lurched inside the room and towards the bed. Gabriel closed the door behind him, and came closer speaking in a low voice. “I know it’s been years, but how long do you think I’ve been back? Only a couple of months, stupid.”

Your eyes widened as you tried to speak, but nothing came out since he’d taken your voice. Still, the look on your face spoke louder than words. “I know, I should’ve said something since the moment I came back, thing is: I can’t. I’m being followed.”

He took a deep breathe in, immediately noticing the panicked look in your eyes. “I couldn’t tell you anything because I’m trying to protect you and the Losechesters. (Y/N), I’m not here to smell your underwear,” he paused, rolling his eyes around as he hesitated for a moment. “Well, maybe I am…” He repressed a chuckle at your disgusted expression, “but I also been putting warding on your room, and every corner of this damned place.”

“Now, you caught me.  _We know_  I could snap this mishap out of your mind, but I won’t.” Your mouth fell in response, wondering what he had in mind. “I guess I can protect you guys better if, at least, you’re on my side. So, are you?”

You breathed deeply, trying to clear your mind of all the questions that were forming inside. But one look into those whiskey colored eyes, and you knew you were done.

A firm nod was your response, and Gabriel raised his hand to free you from his restrains.  


	17. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

“Gabriel, stop it. Move- don’t do that.” You whined, pushing the archangel away from you, and hopefully, out of the kitchen.

Instead, he latched himself to your back, and rested his chin on your shoulder. “But I’m hungry.”

“I know you are. So am I, and Dean, and Sam. And this dinner won’t happen if you keep messing around with my kitchen!” Despite being slightly upset, you couldn’t avoid a smile creeping on your lips, when feeling Gabriel’s arms circling your waist.

“I just wanna help,” he whispered against your skin.

It was inevitable to squirm at his touch. You felt bad for being thankful his grace was gone, or else you knew he’d be all over you with it in that moment. In reality, Gabriel was close to useless without it, even more when it came to everyday chores that required practice, like cooking.

“Eating the whipped cream and the mashed potatoes  _ain’t_ helping.” You chuckled, when feeling the pecks he was placing on your neck. “Gabriel…” your voice was shaky, as his lips touched that spot behind your ear that never failed to make your knees weak.

“Hmm?” He answered in an seemingly innocent tone.

His fingers dug on your waist, and he pressed himself even closer behind you, causing you to jump in response.

“Gabe, please just let me finish this,” you pleaded, doing your best not to moan at his touch.

“Oh, you are gonna finish, sugar.” You knew there was a smirk on his lips, even when you weren’t looking.

With all your will, you moved away, and turned to face him. “Listen, we’re all starving and it’s late. Anyone could come into the kitchen at any moment, and I don’t want them to see anything they shouldn’t.”

He stared at you with puppy eyes, pretending he’d no idea what you were talking about. Of all the things he could learn about being human from the boys, he _had_ to learn to mimic Sam’s puppy eyes.

“So, we can continue this in my room after we eat, hmm?  In the meantime,  **why don’t you just sit there and look pretty**?” You semi-ordered, pushing him back to seat at the table in the kitchen.

Surprisingly, he obeyed, and simply stared at you with his golden eyes, as you resumed your work.

It was certainly going to be an interesting thanksgiving.


	18. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, death

“ **She’s dead.** ” The words tasted bitter in his mouth, so much he could feel a sickness coming up his throat.

Sam stared at his brother with wide eyes, his mouth agape as every word he tried to articulate died before it could come out. There was so much to say, but nothing seemed appropriate. He then turned to you, as Gabriel carried you in his arms, and silently stared at your blood stained face.

“What… what happened?” He asked, trying his best to remain calm.

“We don’t know, we just found her… it was too late already.” Dean’s green eyes fell to the floor, and clenched his fists in a frustrated manner.

They all remained quiet, buried deep beneath their own thoughts. But Gabriel focused solely on you, and your silent figure.

“Would you… help me set up everything? She deserves a proper funeral.” The older Winchester asked his brother, who simply nodded as he stood up.

Before they could leave, Dean turned towards the archangel. “Would you please take care of her? Clean her up, maybe… We know she likes you,” he requested in a low voice, unable to look at you.

Gabriel nodded, and immediately made his way towards the showers as carefully as possible. He could hear your ragged breathing, and repressed sobs. While he’d always pictured carrying you around like this, it broke his heart to have you crying in his arms.

Once there, he stepped into the shower with you, and delicately washed the blood and dirt away from your face.

“Eileen’s dead…” you muttered as you finally opened your eyes. “I didn’t do anything to help her.”

“Shh, sweetheart.” He whispered, caressing your face in a soothing manner, “It’s not your fault.”

Instead of saying anything else you cried, and Gabriel held you closer to him, as the warm water fell over the two of you. You were thankful he was there, for you knew he was the force that was keeping you from completely falling apart.


	19. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt request: "Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that."

 

According to Gabriel, there wasn’t a single thing an archangel could be scared of.

“ ** _We_** _are heaven’s most dangerous weapon, sweetheart. If I didn’t liked you, you would be shaking every time you even thought of me_.” He once said, a smug smile plastered over his face.

You didn’t give it much thought, as long as he respected your fears you had no interest on digging deeper to see if he was lying. But he was, and you never would’ve guessed if it wasn’t for the current case you’d solved together.

The witch had been particularly difficult to kill, but it was done, and the kidnapped baby was safe and sound. Dirt and some unknown substance stained his chubby, rosy cheeks. Yet he was smiling and cooing, trying to reach the silver chain hanging from your neck.

You felt Gabriel’s eyes on your back, and turned to find him leaning against the old witch’s house. There was something rather different about the way he stood. His posture was firm and stiffened, and his shoulders tense.

“What?” You asked, the smile in your face not faltering, as you attempted to keep the baby in a good mood.

“Nothing,” he replied, far too quickly for your liking. “Can we go now?”

“We’re waiting for Donna, dude. She’s gonna take the baby to his parents.”

Gabriel groaned, and rolled his eyes so hard he moved his whole body as he did. “Just leave it somewhere else, it’s safe now.”

Your mouth fell open at his words, “I’m not doing that! The hell is wrong with you?” Before he could answer, your phone rang. The baby began to squirm in your arms while you tried to grab the phone from where you thought it was.

“I can’t find the damn thing. Hold him, please.” The baby immediately smiled at the archangel, and waved his arms towards him.

His amber eyes widened with panic, and you swore he even went a little pale. “ **Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.** ” Gabriel stepped away from you, pointing at the child as if it was venomous.

“Tha- _that_? Is a baby, Gabriel. Just freaking hold him, it’s probably Donna who’s calling.” You pressed, walking closer to oblige him to do as your were telling him to.

“No! I don’t want to drop him, I’m scared.”

“You won’t drop him, it’s not rocket science. You’re an archangel!” Irritation was making its way through you, as the phone kept on ringing and your arms grew tired.

“I am, I dropped Cas once!” He confessed in the spur of the moment, almost trembling nervously.

You almost dropped the baby yourself after he spoke, a slight feeling of sadness nesting inside of you. The phone stopped ringing, or so you thought, for you could no longer hear it.

Gabriel wasn’t scared of the infant himself, he was scared of harming him.

“Please, sugar. I don’t want to hurt him,” he pleaded, a sad light in his eyes you had never seen before.

You cuddled the baby close to you again, trying to figure out what to do. “Gabriel…. You won’t.”

He simply stared at you, narrowing his eyes in response. “You don’t know what a screw up I am.”

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, you held your hand towards him. Hesitant, he took it, and you pulled him towards the porch to sit down.

“You’re not a screw up, you just… need more experience.” You began to slowly accommodate his arms.

“(Y/N),” he muttered, immediately getting what you were trying to do.

“Shh, it will be fine.”

Once he was ready, you placed the baby in his arms, noticing how he tensed right away. “See? You’re already holding him.”

The little child stared at him attentively, and raised his hands to feel the archangel’s nose. A soft chuckle left Gabriel’s chest, feeling himself relaxing as the baby continued to explore his face.

“I think he likes me,” he said cheerfully, slowly rocking the baby in his arms.

“I think he does.” You smiled, watching him glow with happiness, the more confident he felt about having him in his arms  

“My dad, he’s so cute,” Gabriel cooed. “We should totally have one.”

“Oi.”

 


	20. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

It wasn’t often that the Winchesters asked for Gabriel’s help when finding a case.

Correction, they never asked for his help, nor they wanted it at all. They always asked Castiel, even Balthazar if it was completely necessary. So when they called for him to join you in a case, red flags violently swayed inside your head.

The mystery behind their request didn’t remain as one for far too long. Their explanation causing all the blood in your body to slam down to your feet. As they spoke, you kept your eyes glued to the tallest Winchester, trying your best to seem calm and collected.

Gabriel on the other hand, didn’t mind questioning everything right away.  _What, who, when_  and _why_ left his mouth non-stop. It was starting to get a little annoying, to say the least.

“Listen, I completely understand why you would need my help, you can barely button up your own flannels.” The archangel smirked at his own joke, and soon turned serious once more. “But,  **explain it to me again - why do _we_  need to pretend to be married?**” He inquired, waving a finger between the two of you.

Sam and Dean shared a look that you found particularly strange, and wondered how the hell Gabriel managed to miss it. “You don’t necessarily have to act married, just that you two are a thing,” the blonde Winchester clarified, pursing his lips as if he was trying to repress a smile.

“Plus whatever is attacking these people seems to be nesting, or hiding in that Bed and Breakfast. And it’s for couples only,” Sam added, his face screaming anything but clueless as to why Gabriel seemed to be so confused.

“I get that, what I don’t get is why me? Why don’t one of you stooges goes with her?” He asked, glaring at them with curiosity. “Don’t you guys already have two angels helping you?”

A part of you knew he was just as suspicious as you, but the other one wondered what was so bad about pretending to be your partner. The slightly irritated tone in his voice hurt, making you think he disliked the idea.

“We are not sure what this thing is, and if anyone can protect her is you.” Dean stated, trying to put an end to the conversation. “Then again, you’re right. We could have Balthazar go with her instead. Worse case scenario she ends up pregnant.”

The archangel tilted his head ever so slightly, opening his mouth as if to say something else. Instead, he shrugged and sighed loudly, an odd smirk pulling his lips.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”


	21. Going South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SPN canon type of action and violence

The hunt wasn’t going as it was supposed to.

As expected, the plan hadn’t worked out, which was why you rarely came with one on the first place. One would think, it wouldn’t be so complicated with an angel and an archangel on your back. 

But things always found a way to be complicated.

You were now at the roof of a tall building, your heels dangerously close to the edge. The Winchesters had been knocked out somewhere between the 22nd and 23rd floor, and Castiel vanished as soon as you found the witch.

Said witch was staring at you, half her face burned and disfigured, when Sam threw her to the pyre where she was supposed to die. She was muttering something under her breath, while you silently cursed yourself for losing your gun.

Part of you brain was trying to come up with a way to get out of this one alive, while the other couldn’t focus on anything else but what you were going to miss if you died that night. All the things that you never did because you thought you’d live longer drilled your brain, making it hard for you to focus. 

“Hey!” Sam’s voice snapped you out of your trance, and the witch turned to find him aiming right at her head.

Relief washed over you, and a soft smile tugged your lips. But that was quickly replaced with dread, when the witch turned towards you one last time, making a shoving motion with her arm. 

Sam’s bullet went right between her eyes, and her body fell to the floor, just in time for him to watch you falling down the building. 

“No!” He yelled, but it was almost impossible to hear, compared to the scream that ripped from your lungs.

The floor was coming closer too quickly, yet strangely in slow motion all at once. You closed your eyes tightly, and allowed your mind to drift towards the one your heart kept screaming for. 

You waited for the landing, the sound of your bones cracking against the pavement, the blood, the pain. 

But it never came. 

Instead, you felt something embrace you, warm and comforting, it smelled of candy and coffee. You opened your eyes to find yourself in Gabriel’s arms, his whiskey eyes looking all over you, a calm expression on his face 

“ **I’ve got you** .” He smirked, not letting go of you at all. 

“What the hell took you so long!?” You snapped, your throat hurting from all the screaming.

“Traffic,” the archangel replied in less than a second, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You moved away from his arms, and laid down on the cold pavement, trying to pace both your heartbeat and respirations. 

“(Y/N)!” Both Sam and Dean called from top of the building, desperately looking for you over the edge.

Instead of yelling back, you simply held your hand up in the air, giving them a thumbs up to let them know you were okay. Your hand fell over your chest with a loud thud.

You looked over at the archangel kneeling next to you, and managed to catch a glint of worry in his eyes. But it quickly faded away, when he saw you staring, and completely changed his expression, smirking as if everything was alright. 

“I’ve got you…” he repeated in a soft whisper, you almost didn't hear it.

But you did.


	22. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some angst, s13 spoilers

Tiredness was taking its toll on you. Your rubbed your face as you yawned. The words on both the screen and the books were turning blurry, your eyes would unfocus from time to time.

The clock on the down right corner of your laptop said 3:46 am, and still, you debated whether you should go to bed or not. 

The portal to heaven was still guarded and closed, allowing Lucifer to do as he pleased, while he played King of the Hill. After hours of research, you were nowhere near as close to coming up with a way of bringing him down, or find out what was going on up there.

The boys and Castiel said you were safe, that they would keep you safe until he was better. But it didn’t feel like it. 

Paranoia had nested inside your brain, it was almost scary how much you’d gotten used to it. You’d somewhat embraced it, using it to your advantage, in order to keep yourself alert.

A heavy sigh left your chest, and you could feel tension accumulating on your shoulders. You still didn’t know why they’d picked you to take care of him. When you asked, their responses sounded half-assed, and almost rehearsed. Maybe they just  _didn’t_ want to be around him.

The cabin was small, but the the lack of furniture made it look larger, and gave you plenty of space for you to spread your research. 

It also gave him room to  _walk_ . He’d been doing that a lot. 

Gabriel would walk around the cabin, all day long. He would pace from his bedroom to the living room, the kitchen, and even the creepy cellar full of antiquities. You didn’t paid him a lot of attention, but after a couple of weeks, it was starting to get a bit annoying.

You heard noise behind you, and immediately knew he was on his way downstairs. What was so interesting about it anyways?

“What are you doing down there?” You suddenly, turning to find him already halfway down the cellar door on the floor.

He froze at your words. His brows shot up as he looked at you, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. Gabriel looked like a kid that had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Visiting Narnia,” he joked after a small silence.

You watched him more closely, and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. A sharp pang of concern stung you, when you realized he wasn’t getting any better without help.

“That was through a closet, not a cellar door,” you corrected him with a soft smile. He simply chuckled. 

You stood from your chair without saying a word, and shut the laptop close with a strong movement, not caring if you damaged it. He stared at you as you approached him, and offered your hand for him to hold it. 

The archangel walked back up the stairs with your help, and then let you guide him into his room. You crawled on top of the bed, and sat, placing one of his pillows on your lap.

“You know I’m not that type of girl, right? You haven’t brought me dinner, or even a drink.” The tone in his voice was playful, but he looked defeated, and tired.

“Shut up, and come here.  **You need sleep** .” 

He stood almost awkwardly at the edge of the bed,and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. You pressed him to obey with just a look, making him roll his eyes as he complied. 

Instead of letting him sit, you pulled his head down to your lap. He crossed his arms over his chest, while curling up the rest of his body into a ball. 

“I’ve tried, I don’t know what you’ll do different that I haven’t tried.” He warned, sounding almost annoyed.

“Shh…” Your fingers made its way through his hair, 

His golden curls were soft, and warm, despite the cold of the cabin. Gabriel let out a long sigh, and hummed as you began to softly scratch his scalp with your fingernails. You felt him relaxing under your touch, making you smile as you watched him do so as well. 

Nothing was alright, and you most likely weren’t completely safe. But you knew nothing would make you give up trying to help, and protect, the archangel on your lap. 

 


	23. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst

Why was this happening again?

You’d lost your friend, David, who’d asked you to help him with the case, because he was too scared to do it on his own. Maybe you should’ve said no.

If you had, he would still be alive. 

The woods were thick, dark, and cold, the fog amongst them wasn’t helping your vision range at all. Whatever you were hunting was now chasing you, you no longer knew what it was. 

If you’d only investigated further. 

Your legs were hurting, and your lungs burning, it was going to catch up with you. Something inside you knew it would’ve caught you long ago, but one last burst of energy kept you going. 

Perhaps it was the dread on your veins, and the desperation of wanting to survive. But how long was this strength going to last?

The pat became narrower, making it harder to run amongst the trees. You had to stop every now and then, to avoid smashing your nose against one of them.

The noise behind you was growing louder, coming closer. Part of you swore you could feel its warm breath down your neck. Someone screamed behind you, but it didn’t sound human, at all. 

Out of nowhere something grabbed you, making you scream. Everything went dark.

“(Y/N), _wake_ _up_!” Someone urged, shaking you awake.  “ _Please_ ,” he sounded desperate.

There was a pressure on your chest that suddenly faded away, you jerked from your bed, desperately gasping for air. You were sweating, there were tears blurring your vision and falling down your cheeks.

“Gabriel,” you whimpered, finding the archangel sitting on your bed, once your eyes finally focused. 

“What’s --” 

“I can’t do this anymore, I can’t lose you, too.  **I won’t lose you,** not again.” You began to ramble, clutching onto his jacket.

He watched you in silence, concerned painted all over his features. It wasn’t the first time he had to wake you from a nightmare, but it was the first time you’d actually said something right after.

“What are you talking about? What happened?” He asked as calmly as he could, his whiskey eyes trying to penetrate your mind. 

“I’ve lost a lot of people, I don’t want to do this anymore.” Your voice was cracking, but your urge to speak allowed you to talk more clearly. 

“You don’t have to, I’ll take care of you. Let me take care of you,” he requested, taking your head between his hands, so you would focus on him and nothing else. 

Silence fell upon you, it was calm and comforting. That was how it always was with him around. 

Instead of replying, you simply nodded, and allowed him to take you into his arms. You closed your eyes, and focused on his rapid heartbeat, as he brushed your hair with delicacy. 

Even if hunting had ruined many aspects of your life, it’d introduced you to the only one that had ever tried to keep you safe.


	24. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: clichés

“How long do we have to keep up with this, again?” You muttered between your teeth, trying to keep the fake smile on your face.

Your cheeks were hurting, but you had to play the flirty girl role for this to work. Standing next to you, was Gabriel, with his hand around your waist as he kept your close to him. 

He was acting as his usual self, smirking and winking at everyone that walked pass by him. You rolled your eyes, whenever a girl noticed him and approached, but you were far too proud to acknowledge it.

“Until the vampire approaches us,” he replied, checking you out for the umptheenth time that day. 

“We’ve been here for hours, are we really sure this is the place?” You questioned, allowing yourself to sound upset. 

“Dean-o said so.” He simply said, his eyes not leaving yours at all.

The bar was full, too much for a Thursday night. It was likely that the vamp could go for another couple, instead of the one you and Gabriel were pretending to be. 

You tapped one of your heels against the floor impatiently, trying to remain expressionless when a busty girl, with straight long hair, stood on the bar next to the archangel. She kept throwing glances at him, letting her shoulder rub against his. 

He immediately noticed, and simply grinned like a Cheshire cat. Meanwhile, you could almost feel your blood boiling inside your veins, heating up your face and neck like never before. 

“Excuse me,” you finally snapped, shoving Gabriel’s arm away from around your waist, and walking towards the booth in the corner where the guys were hiding. 

Both Sam and Dean stared at you with wide eyes, while Castiel simply watched you with the usual frown on his face. 

“I can’t keep doing this, Casanova over there keeps getting distracted by every bimbo that breathes in his direction.” 

The whiskey shot you snatched off from Dean’s hand burned your throat as is went down, but you enjoyed the feeling. It was stupid, how could you let this get to you, when there was a vamps nest eating couples?

“What the hell are you doing?! Leave, you’re going to ruin the plan,” he urged, taking the glass back from you. 

“Dean, maybe we should change strategy,” Sam tried to reason. You loved him for always trying to take your side. 

The brothers began to quarrel with each other, while you simply sulk on your seat. Your eyes were focused on Gabriel, who was looking somewhat confused, as he apparently looked around for you. 

“He’s a damned good actor,” you muttered bitterly, getting more angry as he pretended to actually care finding where you were. 

“If you really want him to stop,  _do_ something about it.” Castiel’s strong, hoarse voice snapped you out of it, and made the brothers stop their banter at all once. 

You stared at him speechless, feeling his blue orbs reading you over like an open book. Self consciousness was now messing you up, as you remembered he could hear your thoughts. 

After a long, awkward silence, you rapidly nodded, and stood from the booth with a changed expression. Gabriel’s eyes locked with yours, as you now walked straight to him. 

His lips parted to say something, but you didn’t allow him to say a single word, since you pulled him from his shirt to crash your lips against his. You felt his body stiffen at first, but he quickly relaxed, and began to kiss you more eagerly, and deeply. His hands found their way back to your waist, and yours over his shoulders. 

You pulled back after what felt like hours, but it had been less than a minute. He hummed in discontent when you did, but smirked with satisfaction as he looked right into your eyes. 

“Well,  **_that_ ** **was unexpected** .” 

“Shut up, and -- Focus. On. Me.” you ordered, leaning your back against his chest, and pretending to be a couple once more.

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered down your neck, you could feel his smile over your pulse. “But you and I are gonna have a little chat once this is over.”

“Focus,” you insisted, blatantly ignoring the looks the Winchesters were now throwing your way.

  
  
  



	25. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst.

The light in his eyes shone brightly, it was full of mischief and another emotion you couldn’t quite put your finger on. An innocent smile pulled his lips as he stared at you, only half his face light up by the pale moonlight.

“Still love me?” He asked, caressing your arms with his warm hands.

The question resonated in the back of your head, repeating itself over and over, like a scratched record. In any other situation, your immediate response would’ve been yes, but in that very moment… you didn’t know. Too many years had gone by, you’d been given almost a decade to get over him.

In a way, you had. You no longer cried whenever you thought about him, you could drive past Indiana without wanting to wander around the ruins of the Elysian Fields hotel. Every now and then, you could talk about all the happy moments you shared with him. And you loved him, you always did.

Now, however, you knew too much. You knew he had been saved from years of torture, you knew he never died, and thanks to the Winchesters, you knew he had spent quite a time having fun in Monte Carlo.

His words lingered in the air between you for a long moment, he could feel your mind going at a thousand miles per minute. Gabriel chose not to say a thing, but the smile on his face began to fade. The grip in your arms turned tightened slightly, your emotions where bleeding into him.

Silence was all there was, except for the sound of your beating heart.

“Hey, you need to get going,” Dean’s voice broke through, making you suddenly remember you were right outside of the bunker. “Rowena found Lucifer with a tracking spell.”

Lucifer, Michael, Jack, Mary, the other universe. You remembered everything you had to do, and deal with, Gabriel seemed to do so as well.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” The archangel replied, waiting for Dean to give you another moment. But he didn’t, the Winchester stood under the bunker’s door frame, staring at you with a raised brow.

Gabriel sighed defeatedly, and stepped away from you, giving you a small signal for you to walk ahead. A nod was all you have him, thinking there would be time to talk later.


	26. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, suggestive themes.

You still don’t know where you are, and as much as you try, you can’t really remember how you even got there.

The only thing you’re sure of, is that you’re at a motel, but it’s not the kind you’re used to. This one looks expensive,  _feels_  expensive. The couch you’re sitting on is far too comfortable, more than any bed you’ve ever slept on.

There’s people that you don’t recognize, and your favorite drink keeps refilling itself in the cold glass in your hand. A djinn is the first thought in your head, but it isn’t possible. You don’t feel happy, or fulfilled, and this sure as hell isn’t a nightmare.

But it if isn’t a dream, then what the hell is it? You wonder.

Suddenly, everybody is gone, you’re left by yourself in the heavenly couch with your nice drink. An old record player plays a soft, almost sultry tune. It’s cheesy, your whole situation is.

“Glad you decided to join,” a voice behind you says, making you jump and almost drop the glass in your hand.

“What the fuck…” you breathe out, immediately recognizing the voice, and turning to find Gabriel standing close. “What are you up to?”

You look him over, he’s wearing a long, red robe, a la Hefner. He looks good, he looks so damn good. And he knows it.

The archangel simply stares at you, a seductive smile pulling his lips. You hate that smile, he’s always throwing it your way, making you equally confused and aroused.

His brows waggle and there’s suddenly a girl behind him, ready to pull the robe from his body. Her action makes you snap from your trance, everything makes sense from a second to the other.

“Stop!” You yell, just as the tall, beautiful, blonde reveals Gabriel’s chest.

Something pulls you from your deep slumber, you literally force yourself awake. Your whole body jerks forward, as you glance around the room you’re in.

You’re in the bunker, safe inside your bedroom. But you’re mad, you’re furious.

The covers of your bed suffer by your angry hand, ending up in the floor as you raise from your bed and walk towards the his room with angry steps. You shove the door open, not bothering to knock, knowing well he’s awake.

Gabriel is laying on his bed, but he jumps as you break into his room. He immediately catches your anger, and gulps loudly as you walk over to him. Without much thought, he curls against the header of his bed, as if that’s going to protect him from whatever you’re going to do to him.

“Stop it with the fucking dreams!” You raise your voice just enough to sound harsh, not wanting to wake the Winchesters. “You’re driving me insane, and I hate when there’s other girls.”

He opens his mouth to protest, but he doesn’t. Your words left him dumbfounded, making him wonder if he heard right or you’re still half asleep.

“If you’re gonna make the move, do it already, I’ve been waiting _for months._ But let me sleep, and stop it with the supermodels, I  _don’t_  share,” you clarify, already turning on your heels to leave to your room.

A moment after, you’re gone, and Gabriel is still staring at the empty halfway through his open door. He didn’t mean to send his fantasies your way, but now that he thinks about it, he should’ve done a while ago.

He figures it’s better to let you sleep tonight and make his move the next morning. Even if, yet again, he has to deal with the hard-on caused by your angry fit.


	27. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, masturbation, suggestive themes.

It was a quiet day, a boring day. There was nothing much to do around, the bunker was clean, there was food, and the boys were in a case. They didn’t need your help for this one, so doing research wasn’t an option either.

You’d decided to take a bath, but there weren’t any bath bombs left. Damn Dean for his refusal to buy his own instead of using yours. It felt like you weren’t going to get anything you wanted that day.

The only thing you were grateful for, was that you weren’t alone. Gabriel had decided to stay behind, trying to recharge as much grace as he could, considering it was his grace what would be used to open the rift to the other dimension.

After being rescued from Asmodeus, you noticed he seemed to enjoy being around you. There wasn’t a moment when you were alone since he was back. Which made you feel quite alarmed when you realized you hadn’t seen him all day, and you had no idea where he was.

The Knight of Hell was dead, and the bunker’s warding was going strong, there wasn’t a reason for you to feel scared. It wasn’t likely someone had broke into the bunker. You walked around with slow steps, trying to keep yourself calm.

It wasn’t until you arrived to the war room, that you heard strange noises coming from the library. You heard a mutters, followed by a sharp breaths. Without much thought, you hid yourself at the frame of the entrance to the library, pressing your back against the cold cement to avoid being seen.

You knew it was Gabriel, but he sounded distressed, in pain. Red flags raised inside your head, if someone had broke in, it was better if you kept tiptoeing your way into the library. “Breathe…” You whispered as low as possible, taking your pocket knife out of your jeans.

“Fuck,” Gabriel grunted, making you lose your cool for an instant, and your heartbeat raise. He seemed to try and keep his noise down. “(Y/N)…” Your name rolled out of his tongue with a moan, taking you completely off guard.

Slowly and silently, you moved from the frame and tried to find the archangel in the library. You spotted him at the other end of it, leaned back against one of the shorter bookshelves. His head was fallen back, and his shoulders moved up and down as he breathed heavily.  

You blinked once, twice, and your mouth was fallen open, as you tried your best to process what you were witnessing. “Gabriel?”

His head snapped back so quick, you thought he would pull a muscle. “(Y/N), hey! I – what are you–?” He didn’t seem capable to find anything coherent to say, as he fumbled with something covered by the bookshelf and walked away from it. “I was reading a book, here… in the library, where I am,” he rambled, trying his best to give you a smile.

He leaned against one of the pillars. You noticed he wasn’t wearing his jacket, both his hair and t-shirt were somewhat disheveled, and he held a, rather large, book against his crotch. Needless to say, it didn’t take you long to put two and two together.

Gabriel was masturbating, and apparently, he was thinking about you.  

“I was… I hadn’t seen you all day, I was looking for you… You know around – I was going to take a bath,” you were rambling too, feeling a hot blush travel from your chest up to your cheeks. “Anyway, bye.”

You turned on your heels, ready to sprint away to your room, but Gabriel was already walking next to you. “Sugar hey, listen… I’m sorry I was just–”

“Gabriel, it’s okay! Everybody, you know…. Basic needs and all.” His attempt to talk to you didn’t stop your tracks.

“No, I mean…” The archangel stood in front of you, making you stop before you could reach your room. “Can we talk about this?” He pleaded.

“Can we talk some other time?” You countered, noticing he was blushing too. “Perhaps some other time when you aren’t covering your huge erection with a book?”

His mouth fell open, and his embarrassed expression quickly turned into a cheshire smirk. “You think is huge?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You need a cold shower,” you spat in a harsh tone, glaring at him. The archangel’s confidence faltered, as he realized he had upset you.

A thick, uncomfortable silence made its way between you, and you walked past the archangel towards the showers. He remained glued to his spot, rubbing his face with one hand, silently berating himself for acting like a douchebag. Suddenly, he no longer heard your steps. Gabriel looked over his shoulder, only to find you standing looking back at him.

“Well? Are you joining me or not?” You inquired, there was confidence in your words, but the redness of your face gave away how nervous your proposal was making you feel.

Gabriel froze for a second, trying to imprint on his brain how beautifully embarrassed you looked.

“Fuck yeah.”


	28. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, 13x22/13x23 spoilers

He never was the kind of guy who said goodbye, he would always simply leave. Mostly because he always knew he would be back.

With them, it wasn’t the case, they  _always_  had to say goodbye. _“Humans aren’t eternal, humans die, humans always have to say goodbye,”_  he would sing inside his head. It didn’t feel good to be reminded, but he’d grown to accept it.

He couldn’t help looking at them curiously. Dean and Sam would always place a kiss on her cheek, pat her head, or give her a hug. They lived together, they slept in the same house, yet every time one of them left, they  _had_ to do it.

Gabriel found it ridiculous at times. He felt like gagging whenever Dean kissed her forehead, or when Sam surrounded her delicate frame with his huge, gigantor arms.

The archangel almost screamed when it was Castiel who was the one to po

int out that, what he was feeling, was jealousy. But he accepted it.

Yet, he said nothing. Quite out of character for the Messenger of God, or a  _loud mouth,_ as the Winchesters would call him. There wasn’t a complicated reason behind it, there was  _something_ going on already. He simply figured it was better if, before anything else, they made sure the world wouldn’t be destroyed by Michael’s hand.

He never imagined how much one day he would wish he’d learned to say goodbye. The only thing that came out was  _“go,”_  as he urged her and the Winchesters to go through the portal and leave him behind.

* * *

He was gone. He was gone without goodbye, he was gone without a funeral.

She had tried to accept it, but it felt impossible. Then again Sam and Dean had spoiled her, they would always take care of each other, and had a strict  _“we do it together, or we die together,”_  rule. But that was _their_  promise, and Gabriel owed her nothing.

Why would he? They had shared a kiss or two, a night here and there. That was all there was to it.

Still, she couldn’t help mourning him. Nothing would soothe the pain, stop the tears, fill the void. The only thing that could make her feel any better was to be outside. That way she could watch the stars and feel the fresh air against her skin.

That day it rained, it dampened her hair and clothes, and wet her face. She sat under a tree, felt the dirt between her fingers, and closed her tired eyes. Then the earth rumbled, something crashed, and she heard a groan.

But she didn’t leave, nothing inside her body or mind urged her to run.

Instead she stood, and she stared as the figure incorporated. It took a while, but it was him who moved towards her. He stopped blinking the moment he set eyes on her, and he walked, and sprinted and ran until he reached her.

Gabriel held her in his arms, he wrapped them around her and buried his face on his neck. She hugged him back and held him tight, too terrified to let him go again. Nothing was said, neither of them needed to.

He never was the kind of guy who said  _goodbye_ , and he still wasn’t. Because even if he wasn’t sure if he‘d be back, he would always fight his way back, to her. 


End file.
